


Broken Hearts

by gothicempress



Category: Black Veil Brides
Genre: Bands, Black Veil Brides - Freeform, F/M, Multi, Original Characters - Freeform, music inspired
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-25 17:53:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6204973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothicempress/pseuds/gothicempress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scarlett "Scar" Callias has used music to over-come many problems in her life. As she begins her life on the road as a music artist, her past comes into the light again as she encounters Ashley Purdy at the Vans Warped Tour.<br/>Will she be able to escape her past once again after running and hiding from it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rock Verses Rock

Pulling a few bags and my guitar case out of the side of our tour bus, I readied myself for the first show of the Vans’ Warped Tour for these next couple of months. It was the first tour I've been on since I joined the "Inspired by Blood" band almost three months ago when their last bass guitarist suddenly dropped out for unknown reasons. Ever since then, the group had been nice to me and welcomed me aboard... well, almost everyone.

As I set my stuff backstage, one of my band mates, Ty, came up behind me.

“You pumped Scar?” he asked, practically bouncing with excitement.

“Oh yeah!” I laughed as he pulled his rhythm guitar out of his case.

Tyler, or Ty, Corbett was one of the guys who I met at the studio the day I signed the contract to work with “Inspired by Blood.” Ty was the joker in our group, he liked pulling a few random stunts while on stage and often jumped from the stage when the crowd got wild. But, he was also very caring and sweet. Whenever one of us had an issue, he was there to keep the peace.

I pulled my big sweatshirt off and tossed it in a corner.

“Going on with a tank only?” Ty chuckled.

“I want to show off my new tattoos that I got last week!” I laughed, pulling my bass out of the case.

I wasn’t the only one with tattoos, but I wasn’t covered in them like Jackson was. Graham Jackson is the band’s percussionist. He has been a few bands before joining “Inspired by Blood” before Christy resigned to head manager a year ago.

As I followed Ty onto the stage, I remembered the only thing I needed to know. This show was for our fans, not our haters.

There have been moments during our first tour where a hater or two had gotten into the venue and flipped us off. Amber, our lead singer, had no idea what they were doing. I know Andy would have told them to fuck off and go somewhere else because this place was for people who were different and outcasts. Unfortunately, I don’t think Amber knew what it was like to be an outcast.

From what other bands and friends told me, Amber McNeille came from money. She was a “Daddy’s girl” and got everything she wanted. She also used people to get what she wanted and when I first met her, I knew she hated the fact she had to share the guys with me. I think she might have slept with them, but I was smart enough not to ask.

I set my stuff up, strummed a few cords and waited. Ty set his stuff up next to me just as “the Lex” came over. Alex, also known as “the Lex,” was our lead guitarist and also a close friend of Ronnie’s, Ronnie Radke that is. Like me, this was the first band Alex had been in. During my first performance two weeks ago, Alex told me that he had a severe case of stage fright. I, myself, had a little too. Jackson was the one to calm our nerves.

“Just think of everyone in their underwear,” he said. It didn’t really help when I noticed one fan in the far back actually strip down to his boxers.

Alex set his things up and strummed a few cords while Jackson sat down behind his drum set.

“Hey!” our manager called, “Where’s Amber? She was supposed to be here an hour ago to help set you guys up.”

“It’s okay, Christy,” I called, “We’re all ready to go. I think Amber’s still in the bus.”

Amber came running up at that moment. Her skinny jeans clung to her legs and a Katy Perry PRISM t-shirt clung to her thin shoulders.

“All set!” she smiled.

“No, we’re not,” Christy scowled, “Put this on.”

He handed her an “Inspired by Blood” t-shirt. Amber glared at it, “Why do I have to wear this junk?”

“It’s not junk, Amber. Fans are here to see ROCK bands, not corporate pop or hip hop or country musicians. Please put the shirt on and after you’re done singing, then you can wear your PRISM shirt.”

“Fine,” Amber growled, grabbing it.

I rolled my eyes, looking down at my AC/DC tank top my dad had sent over last Christmas.

“I don’t get it,” Jackson called, “Why does she sing in a rock band if she loves pop?”

“Don’t ask.”

***

At the end of the performance, I put my stuff away and headed back to the bus.

“Nice job,” a voice smiled.

I turned and saw a man. He stood, leaning against the stage. The one thing about him that stood out was the police cap on top of his unruly long black hair. He also wore a "Guns'N'Roses" band tee with black ripped skinny jeans and black cowboy boots.

I smiled at him, "Thanks."

"I heard you are new to that band, Scarlett, isn't it?" he asked.

"Yep, that's me. The newbie."

He and I laughed. He chuckled slightly and said, "This might be a little weird, but if you need help with playing the bass, I can show you a few tricks."

I felt my smile drop. I have no problem with guys, but ever since the incident when I first started out, I never wanted to be with a guy, let alone a stranger, ever again.

"Thanks, but no thanks," I answered.

"Oh," I felt bad, watching his shoulders drop.

I shrugged one shoulder and turned to leave, "It was nice meeting you Mr. ...?"

"Purdy. Ashley Purdy."


	2. Fuck My Life

I rested my head in my hands and thought about what just happened.

_“Ashley Purdy? The bassist from the Black Veil Brides right?”_

_“Yeah.”_

_“I’m so sorry! I didn’t recognized you!” I smiled shaking his hand, “I was a huge fan of yours when I was sixteen.”_

_“Did you ever see us perform?” Ashley asked._

_“Once, back when I was still in high school. I was bullied a lot and the band’s music really kept me afloat.”_

_“We all were teased or bullied as kids.”_

_I smiled and nodded. We stood still for a while, just trying to think when Ash asked, “Are you going to be here long?”_

_“Yeah, I believe ‘Inspired by Blood’ is touring with you guys, so I’ll be around.”_

_“Great, because I was wondering if you wanted to, possible, come to our show. We’re performing a little later tonight.”_

_“Absolutely! It’s been years since I’ve seen you guys perform.”_

_I began to walk away when out of nowhere, I tripped over a booted foot._

_“Beat it, slut,” Amber’s voice pierced through the air._

_I rolled over and look up at her figure towering over me._

_“Not to seem like an asshole or anything,” I said to her, “but I ain’t interested in arguing and fighting today with you.”_

_“You’re a nobody, Scarlett,” Amber smirked, “What kind of guy would be interested in you?”_

_She indicated her head over to where Ashley was walking away, probably to join the rest of his band. I shrugged, “Ashley Purdy is a player, Amber. Once he’s done, he’ll toss you aside. And I know you already knew that, besides, you’re not his type.”_

_She reached down and grabbed a fistful of my hair and pulled it harshly. I bit back a yelp and waited for her to say the words._

_“You’re a dumb mother-fucking slut who doesn’t deserve to live.”_

I lifted my head up as Christy walk onto the tour bus. Christopher “Christy” Gunther was a lead guitarist and several bands before he met Ty and started “Inspired by Blood.” He knew everything about us and knew some secrets we kept. He understood I came from a broken home and why I struggled to get along with people. It had nothing to do with my social skills, it had everything to do with what happened six years ago.

Christy sat next to me, “You okay?”

“I’m fine,” I answered.

“Scarlett,” his voice got gruff when someone wasn’t telling him something. Amber would never tell him and he knew it.

I sighed, “Just a little misunderstanding, Christy. Amber thought I was going after a guy she really likes.”

“Doesn’t she have a boyfriend back in San Diego though?”

“I’m not sure anymore. I’m tired of getting pushed around, and I try to stay strong, but it’s getting harder.”

He nodded and patted my back, “It’s because of what happened, right?”

I nodded. Christy was the only person who knew my secret.

It was six years ago in July when I went to my first concert. My older brother, Damien, took me because our mom had to stay home and kept an eye on my baby sister, Loraine.

Damien abandoned me at the venue and when the concert was over, I went looking for him. While I was wondering on my own, a group of guys cornered me and did the unspeakable. Alone, sore, and broken-hearted, I felt like shit and couldn’t move. I began crying, real honest-to-god tears when someone found me.

I never saw his face but I recognized his voice. It was Ashley Purdy.

My mom was furious to know what happened to me, more upset that the police never caught the guys who did it in the first place. She never spoke to me about the incident and the only thing she said was, “Don’t tell anyone about what happened.”

I did, eventually, tell Christy when he found me a sobbing mess in my bunk after the first performance. He promised to never tell anyone and he’s kept his word.

I stood up from the couch and headed to my bunk. I pulled a small cardboard box out from under the bunk and headed back into the room where Christy sat. I opened the box and showed the photographs and signed Black Veil Brides cd I had.

“He never knew that he saved my life that night,” I said solemnly, holding a photograph, “I never even thanked him.”

Christy placed his hand on it, “It’s okay to be afraid. If it never happened, you’d never have this kind of connection to him.”

I nodded and put my stuff away and headed back into the bunk.

***

I stood in front of the stage with a cheap digital camera in my hand. The Black Veil Brides were going to perform in a few minutes, but I wanted to be there to support them and see them again.

The ground was slightly muddy under my Vans from the rain earlier this afternoon while Falling in Reverse was performing, but I didn’t mind. I skipped through some of the photos when I heard a whistle. I looked up and saw the stage manager indicating me to come over. I swallowed hard and came over.

“Scarlett, isn’t it?” he asked.

“Yeah.”

“Mr. Purdy wants to see you before he goes on stage.”

I followed him and was led backstage where the guys were preparing. Andy Beirsack, the lead singer, was talking with CC in the far corner while Jinxx, Jake, and Ashley were tuning up.

“Mr. Purdy, Ms. Callias is here.”

“Thanks, Greg.”

I fiddled my fingers a bit while the stage manager left and Ash came up to me. He wrapped his arms around me and hugged me tight. He whispered, “I thought I recognized you.”

I smiled and hugged him back.

“Thank you, Ash.”


	3. Coffee

By the time the venue had cleared, almost my whole life had been turned upside down. When it was time for the typical “Meet-and-Greet,” Ash asked if I would join them for it since I was new to this.

I graciously accepted and I ended up meeting a few fans that loved “Inspired by Blood” and were very disappointed that we didn’t have a meet-and-greet tent after we finished our performance. I explained to them that, since we were new, it would be a couple of months before we actually had our first meet-and-greet.

I signed a few autographs with the guys and took photos with fans. It was pretty amazing to see the number of people that came through to see their idols and to show their support.

After everyone was gone for the evening, Ash took me back to my tour bus.

“What did you think?”

“I _loved_ it!” I squealed happily. He looked at me and I cleared my throat, “Sorry, I act like a fan-girl when I get really excited.”

He laughed out loud, “Scarlett, you crack me up!”

I laughed along, trying to ignore what my head was telling me. I knew that when I woke up the next morning, everything was going to seem like a dream. I would have to go onstage, play my heart out, and know that this time, Ashley Purdy wouldn’t be there to say “good job” or “good luck.”

I pulled on the sleeves of my sweater and looked at the ground as we stopped in front of my bus. Ashley lifted my chin up with two fingers, a smile still plastered to his framed face, “Hey, don’t be sad. I like it when you smile.”

I smiled at him, “It’s silly, but I was hoping we’d be friends… and tomorrow, it’ll seem like nothing to you-“

“Scarlett,” Ashley cuts me off, “I want to be friends with you. Your talent for music, it’s wonderful and I still think I can give you a tip or two on a few guitar tricks.”

“Would you really want to help me out?” I was actually rather shocked he still wanted to teach me.

“Absolutely. What about meeting me for coffee tomorrow? You can tell me what you know and I’ll teach you a few things from there.”

“Sure,” I smiled, suddenly very excited.

“Great! Meet me at the coffee house on the corner a little ways from the venue at, let’s say… nine-ish?”

“At the Coffee Club? Sure. I’ll see you then.”

Ash pulled me in for a bear hug before heading back to his bus. I smiled and headed in for the night.

***

“What was all that about?” Ty practical bounced out of his seat.

I sighed and laughed, “Oh nothing, Ty. Just catching up with an old friend.”

“Didn’t look like it to me!”

“Tyler,” Jackson called from his spot, “I think you had enough to drink for one evening and could you please stop pestering Scarlett about her relations? It gets old after a while.”

I rolled my eyes as Ty pouted like a puppy looking for a treat. As he continued to pout and complain on the couch while Alex and Jackson chewed him out, I thought it would be best to slip into my bunk and get ready for a long sleep.

The bunks on our tour bus are smaller than the ones on other tour buses, but we easily deal with it. Amber’s bunk is the biggest on our bus and mine is the smallest. The bunk itself only contains a mattress on a platform that has drawers and some spare space under it. I never bring a lot of stuff like some of my band mates do, but I do bring a few of my personal possessions which is kept under the platform.

I pulled my fabric travel bag and a small hand bag out from under the bed and pull a pair of grey cotton shorts and a black tank top out. After I was ready for bed, I grabbed the small hand bag and rummaged through it, pulling an old mp3 player out and listened to a few songs before falling asleep.

***

“So, Scarlett,” Ashley smiled after we ordered our coffee, “what genre or music did you play when you first started?”

I looked down at my French vanilla cappuccino, “I started small and worked my way up. I couldn’t afford lessons, so I borrowed the school’s internet and taught myself.”

“Really? I had some people taught me, but I think the best way to learn is if you also learned a bit from yourself.”

I laughed. The Coffee Club was bare, except of a few workers and an occasional usual who came in to get their favorites before heading off to work. Other than that, the place was almost deserted.

When I got up earlier that morning, I was surprised to see Ashley waiting for me outside the tour bus. He said he wanted to walk with me and get to know me a little better before he taught me anything. I agreed and told him I wanted to ask him a couple of things about his life and what it was like.

So as we sat talking, we went from our personal lives to personal favorites to music.

“I’m being curious here, but who writes most of the songs for you guys?”

“Andy mostly,” he smiled, taking a gulp of his coffee, “but all five of us add something in it.”

I smiled and looked down again.

“You always look down, why is that?” Ashley asked.

“It’s because I respect you,” I explained, “I always thought that if I’d ever met one of my idols, I never wanted to look down on them. I do it out of respect really.”

Ashley laughed, “You don’t need to look down while you’re around me. I see you as an equal. Everyone should be equal, no matter who they are inside or outside.”

I smiled and nodded, “I…”

“It’s okay,” he nudged my shoulder.

After we finished, I looked at my watch and realized it was time to hit the road again. As we walked back, Ashley became very quiet. I looked up at him and saw that his face had become very… stern looking.

It made me a little nervous once we arrived. Ashley dropped me off outside my bus before walking away.

There was something up, and whatever it was, I hoped with all my heart it wouldn’t affect this new friendship I felt with Ashley Purdy.


	4. Welcome Home

_*three months later*_

I opened my apartment door, dropping the travel bags next to the couch. I gently set my guitar case on the coffee table before heading into the kitchen for a cold drink.

After poking around in the fridge for a while, I realized that most of my food had expired two to three days before I came home. I hate it when this happens.

As I pulled the expired food out and made a list for the grocery store, a knock on the door broke my train of thought.

“It’s open!”

“Welcome home, Scarlett!”

I turned my head to see a blonde, no more than twenty-six, poke her head from the hallway. She was about five foot six with a lot of hand-made jewelry and tattoos on her arms and back. She wore a sunshine-yellow spaghetti-strapped top with faded light blue jeans and black pumps.

As she came in and sat at the table, I stood up and offered her a glass of water. She shook her head and I sat down across from her. “Hey Juliet! How have things been?”

“Not bad, kind of quiet really,” she smiled, “Cleaning out the fridge I see?”

“More than half of the food has gone stale or spoiled.”

“I hate it when that happens. It doesn’t happen too often, but if Andy and I are both gone, we lose half our food.”

If anyone who knows Juliet Simms personally, they’d know almost everything about her. When I first moved to the apartment complex almost nine months ago, Juliet was in the elevator and helped me with a few things. We talked a lot about our family, friends, and she figured out that this was my first big break.

Turns out, her and Andy’s apartment was across the hall from mine and she offered to help move me in. Afterwards, she asked me to come by in a few days to meet the rest of the girls.

I was scared stiff. Until I met the others, of course.

Juliet introduced me first to Sammi Doll, who is Jeremy’s fiancé. Then came Ella Cole (Jake’s girl) and Lauren Watson (Christian’s girl). Finally, I was introduced to Kina Tavarozi, who was Ashley’s girlfriend of three years. I smiled and offered my hand to shake with hers, but all I received was a glare and a sneer before she turned away to talk to Lauren.

After Kina left, I asked Sammi if I had done something wrong. I didn’t want to make “enemies” with anyone, most especially with these girls. She explained Kina was usually like this and it would take a while before she got used to me.

Another knock pulled me from my thoughts as a black and white kitten jumped from the couch and scuttled into the bedroom.

“Adrian agitated?” Juliet joked as I stood to get the door.

“Not usually, just doesn’t like loud noises. Especially if someone’s banging on the door.”

Adrian was the little kitten I found back in high school. It was pouring and I was walking home when I found him in a cardboard box on the side of the road. He was scrawny and very sickly. I couldn’t leave him if I wanted to. So, I picked him up and brought him home. I was allowed to keep him on the condition I took care of him, meaning paying for food, vet bills, a collar, playing with him, and cleaning his cat box.

I opened the door to see a smiling face that belonged to Andy Biersack.

“Hello again Scarlett,” he smiled, “Is Juliet here?”

“Andy Bear!”

I took a step back to let the lovers get to each other. I always felt a little twinge of jealousy toward Andy and Juliet. Not because I have a crush on Andy, but because I don’t have that spark of romance that they share. Love, to me, is something that’s light-years away and I learned that I might be alone for the rest of my life. However, as long as I have the band, I can never truly be alone.

I heard a snicker and turned to see them laughing quietly against each other.

“Are you done yet?” I asked, hating to ruin the moment.

“Until tonight,” Andy chuckled, sitting down with Juliet.

Hours passed and by the time both of them left, Juliet had gotten all the details she wanted about the trip. Once they were gone, I called in an order for Chinese take-out and relaxed on the couch the rest of the night.

***

When I arrived at the studio the following morning, Amber was acting… odd.

While the guys and I set up our equipment for recording out new album, which we had been talking about and working on during the whole tour, Amber walked in, set her stuff down, and helped set us up.

Knowing Amber, it’s very rare to see her help set up. She usually sits down and blasts her music up so she can’t hear us.

I planned on asking her while we were on break, but Christy had other plans.

“Guys, I have great news! Alternative Press wants to do “Inspired by Blood”’s first interview.”


End file.
